Vocaloid?
by Riin-Chan
Summary: Juon Kiku es una chica que nadie la quiere a lo cual asiste a un colegio donde todos an hecho algo malo en su pasado
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 "Primer Dia de Clases"

Juon Kiku POV Yo en realidad mi pasado es desconocido nadie me conose nadie tampoco se me acerca sera porque siempre traigo un cuchillo a la mano y si tanto me odian porque me tienen lastima eso es lo que mas odio me levanto con lagrimas en los ojos recordando mi pasado y cada vez un capitulo en mi vida o mejor dicho "Pesadilla" Hoy Meiko mi madre me dijo que me transferirian a una escuela como dijo que se llamaba a si "Vocaloid" El sue o que siempre me persigue y no se porque..pero es matar a Miku Hatsune una ni a creida que se cree que canta bien pero no! Sus palabras me hieren solo porque odio la lastima! Pero es tan dulce y no soporto lo dulce mi pasado es tragico esa ni a dulce,agradable,feliz lo odio! lo detesto odio ver a la gente feliz prefiero verla triste bueno es hora de que me levante para ir al colegio vocaloid

Fin del POV

Meiko:Kiku baja ya!

Kiku:Ya Voy Meii-Chan

Meiko:Kiku Rapido o querras faltar

Kiku:Claro que si Meii-Chan!

Meiko:Hay Kiku te aseguro que si tendras amigas en ese colegio

Kiku:Bueno Meii-Chan mejor vamonos ya

Meiko y Kiku se van en el auto de Meiko que al parecer (Estilo Meiko xDD) Era Rojo Carmesi Y Kiku se avergonzaba de su madre ella era entrometida y un poco mejor dicho parecia una rebelde adolescente hasta se corregian aveces

Meiko:Bueno Kiku Llegamos Nos vemos! *Le hace un signo diciendole que se va ya*

Kiku:Adios Meii-Chan gracias por traerme

Kiku ve a una Peli-verde a con dos coletas y empieza a fruncir el ce o y estaba lista a matarla cuando una rubia se cayo encima de ella

Rin:Lo siento *Le extiende la mano para levantarse*

Kiku:No,fue mi culpa no te preocupes *le dedica una sonrisa timida y toma su mano*Pensamiento de Kiku:!Que mierda me pasa con esta rubia!

Rin:Eres Nueva?

Kiku:S-Si Me llamo Juon Kiku

Rin:Un gusto Yo soy Kagamine Rin y la de aya es Miku Hatsune

Kiku:*Tono Serio* Asi ya la he visto

Rin:Pues el de aya es Mi amigo Akaito Shion y ese de alla es Mi hermano Kagamine Len

Kiku:A pues sabes donde queda la habitacion 31?

Rin:Si! La compartes con Kaiko Shion y Akaiko Shion

Kiku:Kaiko y Akaiko?

Rin:Si..Dos chicas pelioneras lamentablemente tienen hermanos!

Kiku:Asi?

Rin:Si! Y son los mas lindos del colegio con mi hermano y Kagene-San

Kiku:Quiero conocerlos *dijo sonriendole*

Rin:Estoy segura que les vas a agradar Kiku-Chan *sonrie tiernamente*

Kiku:Pues vallamos

Rin Lleva a Kiku Donde estaban Akaito,Kaito,Len,Kagene,Akaiko,Kaiko y la especial y inigualable "Hatsune Miku"

Kiku:Hola a todos *dice timidamente*

Rin:Hola Chicos ella es Kiku-Chan Mas Bien Juon Kiku

Rei:Hola Princesa *pone un tono seductor*

Akaito:Perdonelo Mi Reina Kiku

Kaito:Akaito dejate de Ni erias Bienvenida Kiku-Chan *Le sonrie seductormente*

Len:Como Estas Bella Flor

Todas las chicas:-.- Calmense!

Kiku:B-Bueno Hola Chicos Mi Nombre es Juon Kiku :D

Len:Mi nombre es Len Kagamine

Akaito:El Mio es Akaito Shion

Kaito:Disculpanos Mi nombre es Kaito Shion

Rei:Y el mio es Kagene Rei

Kiku:Un gusto en conocerlos a todos chicos

Todas las chicas menos Rin:Y nosotras q!

Kiku:Oh..Si Perdonen

Akaiko:Soy Akaiko Shion Hermana Mayor de Akaito

Kaiko:Y yo soy Kaiko Shion Hermana Mayor de Kaito ese peli-azul de aya

Miku:Yo soy Miku Hatsune un gusto *sonrie tiernamente*

Kiku:Hola Akaiko Y hola Kaiko y Hola Miku dice en tono serio para Miku

Rin:Bueno Chicas yo y Miku Nos Vamos Kaiko Puedes acompa ar a Kiku a su cuarto?

Kaiko:Claro porque no? Vamos?

Akaito:Chicos se quedan?

Rin:Chicos?

Todas Las chicas:Chicos!

Chicos:Ah..Etto..Si ya vamos!

Todos los chicos estaban con Kiku La probre estaba ya llorando por dentro de tener a tantas enemigas porque eran los mas guapos tendria enemigas si ellas se enteraran que segun ellas sus principes salen con una estupida!

Kiku:Chicos ya dejenme

T.L.C:Si..Kiku-Chan

Kiku:*Gracias*

Akaiko:Bueno Vamonos Kiku! *sonrie malisiosamente*

Kiku:Ok? *Miedo*

Kaiko:Akaiko no seas asi!

Kiku:No importa vamonos!

Las Chicas Llegan a la Habitacion 31,Y Kaiko y Akaiko empiezan a peliar

Kiku:Chicas paren! en primer lugar por que pelean?

Akaiko:Porque Kaiko dice que lo dulce es mejor que lo picante!

Kaiko:Es cierto es mejor el dulce!

Kiku:-.- *Pensamiento de Kiku:Que bobas peliando por una cojudes*

Kaiko:Kiku?

Akaiko:Kiku?

Kiku:Asi! este no pelen!

Kaiko y Akaiko:Bueno Kiku y Cual de ellos te gusta?

Kiku:Eh?

Kaiko y Akaiko:Quien de los principes te gusta a?

Kiku:Etto..No es asunto suyo!

Kaiko y Akaiko:Vamos dinos somos muy discretas

Kiku:Enserio?Bueno en todo caso..Callense ok mm puede que Akaito puede!

Kaiko y Akaiko:Akaito!

Kiku:Shhhhhh!

Kaiko:Pero es que el es...

Akaiko:Kaiko callate!

Kaiko:Ok

Kiku:De que hablan?

Se quedaron calladas menos Kiku,Kiku gritaba como histerica diciendo que pasa! diganme! Porque son asi!,Akaiko sabia que su querido hermano habia asesinado a sus padres es mas Era ya un asesino,Akaiko bajo la cabeza en muestra de tristeza y asi pasaron 2 segundos de silencio hasta que..

Kiku:Akaiko no me tienes que contar si no quieres

Akaiko:De todas maneras todos hicimos algo malo en nuestras vidas pasadas no? *sus ojos cambian a un rojo sangre y una mirada maligna*

Kaiko:Mejor las dejo solas *se va corriendo*

Kiku:Que pasa Akaiko? *nerviosa*

Kaiko:Veras Kiku..Mi hermano es un asesino es mas asesinamos a nuestros padres y familia despues de eso fuimos a un orfanato y nos trataron de asesinar en eso tuvimos que asesinar a todos los ni os y cuidadores de ahi y viviamos ahy desde entonces nunca saliamos ni nada por el estilo Akaito y yo ibamos a morir cuando una mujer Nos adopto y desde ahora nos llevamso bien con ella

Kiku:*baja la mirada* Todos aqui hicieron algo malo en su pasado?

Kaiko:Si...Todos!

Kiku:Ya veo..Y es que te puedo contar algo? *empieza a volverse loca*

Kaiko:Claro que si..Pero cambia esa mirada da miedo...

Kiku:No puedo...Ese es mi secreto

Kaiko:Tener una mirada loca?

Kiku:No..veras yo no tengo amigos porque a todos los mate,tu tienes como item al picante no? bueno yo tengo un cuchillo mi cosa mas preciada es un cuchillo y una estupida brujula donde pones la foto de la persona que quieres matar y te guia a ella y mi mama Meii-Chan no es mi mama en realidad no se que es mio despues de todo yo paresco su mama cuando se droga yo tengo que ayudarla a hacer todo y otra cosa mala de mi es que me encerraron en un internado de ni os locos y bueno parecia un orfanato porque era una casa vieja donde asesinaban ni os y bueno yo asesine a todos creando un juego llamado ronda ronda era que todos los ni os hicieran una ronda y tenia que haber un ni o en el centro con las manos en los ojos y tenias que averiguar que ni o estaba destras tuyo si no lo hacias te mataban y yo nunca me atrevi a jugar porque yo mataba a los ni os ahy fue donde Meii-Chan me hayo y despues de eso vivo casi feliz con ella muchas veces e querido a matar a Miku..No se porque odio que la gente sea dulce conmigo te preguntaras porque esa rubia me trato tan bien y no la odio no? pues no se que me pasa me agrada mucho ella!

Akaiko:Ya se ami tampoco me cae mucho Miku pero la soporto..Rin si es agradable pero nadie conoce su pasado

Kiku:Nadie?

Akaiko:Solo su hermano Len pero es dificil sacarle respuestas a el creeme!

Kiku:Yo puedo hacerlo!

Akaiko:veras tendras que seducirlo

Kiku:Bueno si es por Rin lo hare!

Akaiko:Te dare un vestido *Le da un vestido rojo*

El vestido era De un tono rojo carmesi oscuro con un lazo en la cintura negro y unos detalles en la parte de abajo y Un escote en la parte de arriba

Kiku:Quieres que me ponga esta cosa?

Akaiko:Olle! eso me costo $1000 yenes!

Kiku:Pero como voy a seducirlo con un vestido?

Akaiko:Todavia no te mostre las orejitas de gatito y la cola!

Kiku:Yo no me voy a poner esa cosa !YO TENGO ORGULLO!

Akaiko:Supongo que nunca sabras lo que hizo rin en su pasado

Kiku:Bueno damelo!

Akaiko:*le da el vestido*

Kiku:*Se lo pone*

Akaiko Le dio unos tacones y claro le ense o a caminar con ellos Akaiko sabia todo de moda como vestirse,maquillarse,etc..Hasta que Kiku ya sabia como hacer todo caminar y parecer una Creida como la "Gran Hatsune Miku"

Kiku:Ok?

Akaiko:Si..Bueno su habitacion es la 27B Ahora el esta componiendo canciones

Kiku:Como lo sabes?

Akaiko:Lo conosco desde los 13

Kiku:Am..Bueno ya me voy

Akaiko:Adios! :D que te vaya bien con Len

Mientras Rin y Miku

Miku:Rin..Esa tal Kiku no me agrada me odia creo!

Rin:Hay Miku no seas dramatica..

Miku:No se me trae mala espina..

Rin:Ahora que lo pienso...No es verdad Miku deja de meterme cosas en la cabeza!

Miku:Ok pero te lo adverti! Vamos con Akaiko!

Rin:Ok!

Mientras Kiku

Kiku:*nerviosa*Toca la puerta*

Len:Si?

Kiku:Soy Yo Len-Kun *puedo pasar?*

Len:Si..Kiku-Chan pasa..

Kiku:Eh..Venido para...*se iso caer a proposito encima de Len*ahhhi

Len:*Se sonroja porque vio q el vestido de Kiku tenia un escote muy largo*  
>Etto...yo<p>

Kiku:Yo lo siento Len-Kun

Len:Ah..este a que venias a hacer?

Kiku:Quiero jugar un juego...

Len:Etto..Como se llama?

Kiku:Len..Responde y disfruta

Len:Que voy a disfrutar? *en tono seductor*

Kiku:Ya veras...

Len:Bien..Dime en que consiste?

Kiku:Yo te pregunto algo y tu respondes..Si es correcto te dare tu recompensa..correcto?

Len:Esta bien *Juguemos*

Kiku:m.. Que hiciste en tu pasado?

Len:Etto..

Mientras Rin

Rin:Voy a Buscar a Len un rato si?

Akaiko:No Rin!

Miku:*Duerme*

Rin:Adios *Va corriendo a la habitacion 27B*

Mientras:

Rin:Len..Queria pedirte !Que Diablos!

Len:Rin..Mira no es lo que parece!

Rin:Y yo que te creia buena persona Kiku !TE ODIO!

Eso fue como un pu ete en el corazon de la pobre Kiku ella habia perdido a la unica chica que le agradaba ademas de Akaiko

Kiku:No..Rin no es lo que parece!

Len:Es..que...

Rin:*Se va corriendo llorando*

Len:*La Persigue* Espera Rin!

Rin:Largate Len!

Len:Rin porfavor!

Rin:No!

Pasaron semanas y Rin no hablaba con nadie que no fuera Miku y Kagene-San Rin no le hablaba ni a Kaito,Akaito,Kaiko,Akaiko y en especial a Kiku y Len ellos Estaban llorando por dentro diciendo perdoname al mismo tiempo

En El Almuerzo:

Kiku y Len se sentaron con Rei,Rin y Miku y..

Kiku:Hola Rin *sonrie tiernamente*

Rei:Hola Kiku-Chan,Hola Len-Kun

Len:Hola Rin,Rei y Miku

Rin:Ya me tengo que ir nos vemos luego *se va furiosa*  
>Len:Espera Rin! *La jala del brazo*<p>

Rin:Dejame! Tu ya Tienes a Kiku!

Len:Yo no la quiero..mas o menos

Kiku:Pero...*Pensamiento:Lo hago por ti Rin* Yo amo a Akaito!

Rin:*O*

Len:*O*

Akaiko:*O*

Kaiko:*O*

Rei:*O*

Kaito:*O*

Akaito:0_O

Kiku:Si! Akaito me gustas! *Se va corriendo*

Rin:Kiku espera...

Kiku:Rin Porfavor Perdoname! Yo solo queria saber tu pasado

Rin:Es que como te vi con mi hermano...

Kiku:Te da celos?

Rin:N-No

Kiku:Segura Rin?

Rin:No te importa Kiku!

Kiku:Ok.. Se puede saber que hiciste en tu pasado?

Rin:No,No se puede

Kiku:Vamos confia en mi

Rin:Ma ana te lo digo bye kiku

Kiku:Pero...Adios Rin


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2 "Tu Secreto"

Porque Rin no me quiere decir lo que le paso en su pasado ahora que recuerdo ella..Se me hace conocida.  
>Pero de donde no sera que ella fue una de los ni os del orfanato Rin..No no puede ser<p>

Miku:Kiku Abre

Kiku: Quien es?

Miku:Miku :D

Kiku:No hay nadie

Akaiko:*Abre la puerta Kiku*

Kiku:Ok *abre*

Miku:Les traje chocolates..*El de Frambuesa para Akaiko**El de Mora para Kaiko**Y el de Chocolate con fresa para Kiku* Bueno me voy..Adios :D

Akaiko:Y a que viene Miku asi ella no es tan dulce que digamos

Kaiko:*Come chocolates*Estan muy ricos

Kiku:*Esta caja de chocolates se me hace conocida*La marca...Pocky

Flash Back

Peque a Ni a:Kiku-Chan toma estos chocolates son de Chocolates con fresa..

Kiku:Gracias Kagamine-Chan

Peque a Ni a:Kiku-Chan no quiero jugar a la ronda...

Kiku:Pero si es divertido..A ti nunca te mataria

Peque a Ni a:En serio?

Kiku:Claro Kagamine-Chan y tu hermano?

Peque a Ni a:...Esta jugando la ronda

Kiku:Traelo!

Peque a Ni a:Len ven...

Kiku:Yo jamas los mataria los quiero mucho..

Peque os:Te keremos mucho...

En eso sale un Se or con un revolver y empieza a matar a todos los ni os..Menos a Kiku y a Len y Rin

Kiku:Corran Salvense!

Peque os:Pero Kiku-Chan

Kiku:Vallanse!

Fin del Flash Back

Akaiko:Kiku te pasa algo?...Kiku?..Kiku!

Kiku:No! Len,Rin!

Kaiko:Kiku estas bn?

Kiku:Si fue solo un sue o

Kaiko:Kyaa! Una rata!

Kiku:*Yo la mato**La pisa**

Akaiko:-_-

Kiku:Creo que ya se el secreto de Rin y Len

Akaiko y Kaiko:En serio?

Kiku:Si...Voy a hablar con Rin

Kiku:*Corre a la caba a 27A*

Rin:Miku atiendes pliis!

Miku:Claro Rin

Kiku:Esta Rin?

Miku:Si aya...Rin voy a salir con Kaito

Rin:Claro Miku

Kiku:Rin..O mejor dicho Kagamine-Chan

Rin:...*Tu estabas muerta*No..Alejate..

Kiku:Kagamine-Chan sabes que yo queria lo mejor para Ti y tu hermano porfavor perdoname...

Rin:No...*sale de su caba a*

Rin:*Corre a la caba a 27B*Len abre!

Len:Rei puedes ir tu

Rei:Ok...

Rin:*Lo abraza*Te kiero

Rei:*Sonrojo*R-Rin

Len:Rin!

Rin:*llora*

Len:Rin...*preocupado*

Rin:Estaba Viva todo este tiempo...*llora en el pecho de Rei*

Rei:*Le acaricia el pelo*Calma Rin*

Rin:Gracias Rei..

Rei:Yo siempre voy a estar para ti..

Rin:Gracias por apollarme

Rei:De nada

Len:Hablas de Juon-San..

Flash Back

Kiku:Corran Salvense!

Rin y Len:Pero Kiku-Chan

Kiku:Vallanse!

Rin:Len..Va a estar? bn pregunta la peque a de 10 a os con lagrimas en los ojos

Len:Eso espero...*abraza a su hermanita*

Rin:La voy a extra ar

Len:Yo igual..en eso...Corre rin vamonos! Hay vienen

Fin del Flash Back

Len:No..Ella no es posible! *grita*

Kiku:Chicos lo siento...No quise dejarlos lo juro!

Rin:*Se esconde en el pecho de Rei*

Rei:*Sonrojo*Rin...

Len:Tu deberias de haber muerto!Te mataron!..Nos dejaste!

Kiku:Les juro que no queria hacer eso

Len:Nos dejaste! Con razon se me hacias conocida...

Rei:Rin calmate *deposita un tierno beso en la frente de rin pero rin levanta y le da un beso en los labios*

Rin:*sonrojo*L-Lo S-siento

Rei:N-no importa

Len:*Los separa*

Continura...

-  
>Bueno hasta hay dejo este capitulo jeje !Hasta la proxima!Nos vemos Dejen sus reviews porfis! Acepto criticas<p>


End file.
